As Time Goes By
by RKI
Summary: Primer capítulo: Ambientado en la película, luego de que Honoka tomase el tren equivocado. ¿Two-shot? No sé si exista. Deliciosa UR.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué tuve que quedarme pasmada mirando el mapa?

Casi llegaba, Kotori-chan ya había pasado. Solo quedaba yo, llegué corriendo, deslicé el ticket y caminé hacia adelante pero no pude avanzar, pues, seguía trabada. Deslizando el ticket un par de veces más hasta que al fin lo tomó, había perdido de vista a todas.

-Supongo que ese es el tren.

Sus puertas se cerraban, en otra carrera llegué a él en cuestión de segundos.

Apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas, inhalando y exhalando aire.

-Ch-Chicas?- mi cara era de desconcierto, comencé a dar vueltas con mi mirada buscándolas pero no las encontraba.

Decidí ver el otro tren que se encontraba a punto de partir, ocho chicas estaban con sus caras pegadas al vidrio, gritándome.

Tarde un poco en recapacitar, me había subido al tren equivocado.

Aún sin creérmelo bajé en la primera parada después de la que había subido. Sola estaba, nadie a mi alrededor.

-Me perdí…- murmuré esto. Seguido de un grito diciendo lo mismo.

Subí las escaleras que daban afuera de la estación en la que me encontraba.

¿Qué haría una Japonesa que no estaba acostumbrada a las grandes ciudades?

-Lo siento.- me percaté de que era una mujer inglesa.- **Lo lamento.-** esto en mi poco inglés.

Caminé por las calles, sosteniendo el bolso. El espacio entre persona y persona en las veredas era casi nulo, siempre tocabas a alguien con el brazo u hombro, ¿cómo haría para regresar al hotel? Si ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba.

Entre tanto barullo, una melodía llegó a mis oídos, levanté mi cabeza y puse mis pies en punta para intentar ver de dónde venía.

Cuando logré saber de dónde provenía, crucé la calle en casi pleno semáforo verde.

Una mujer, con un oscuro gorro, de un cabello anaranjado aún más claro al mío pero largo y un sweater azul.

Recuerdo que su canción la identifiqué años después como "As time goes by".

- **¡Gracias!** **¡Estaré aquí para mañana, en la misma hora! ¡Gracias!** \- despidiéndose del público.

Yo, en todo esto, seguía aplaudiendo. De alguna forma, su canción y su forma de cantar me habían llegado.

Ella se dirigió a mí con respeto, al igual que yo a ella.

-¿Me podrías llevar con mis amigas?- dije, esperando a que ella respondiera afirmativamente.

 **.**

 **.**

-Y… ¿Cómo te perdiste?-

-Pues, me demoré un poco en hacer que esa cosa me dejase pasar hacia la estación, cuando lo hice subí al tren equivocado.

-No eres la única que se pierde por estos lugares.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de reconocer el hotel sin decirte nada?

-¿Tiene un gran candelabro en el salón principal?- dijo esto riendo.

-Sí, sí.

-Sé cuál es entonces.- seguía riendo.

-¿Por qué ríes?-

-Es que las poses que haces cuando hablas son muy parecidas a las mías cuando tenía tu edad.

Miré mis manos como diciendo "¿De qué habla?", cuando volteé a ella, tenía una expresión de sorpresa mirando hacia adelante.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No… No, no, no…-

-¿Qué sucedió?- por su expresión de estar buscando algo, comencé a asustarme.

-Perdí mi micrófono…

La miré con ironía.

-¿No es ese?-

Volteó hacia donde yo apuntaba, se sorprendió y dirigió su vista a mí, sacando la lengua y sonriendo.

-No me asuste así, por favor.

-Perdón, perdón.- pasando dedos por su cachete, dijo. Aún con la diferencia de edad, parecíamos iguales.

Pensaba que Umi-chan al llegar me gritaría, casi me mataría, Kotori-chan me ayudaría como siempre. Nico y Maki dirían cualquier cosa con el toque de tsunderismo, Rin y Hanayo-chan probablemente no dirían nada, Nozomi-chan me diría que no lo hiciera más y Eli-chan que tuviera cuidado.

-Aquí nos bajamos…- noté lo que quería decir.

-Honoka.-

-Honoka-san.

Bajamos del tren, algo se me hizo raro y fue que todas las estaciones eran iguales, excepto, por el mapa que se encontraba en ellas.

Otra cosa que me parecía rara era que no había recibido llamadas ni de Kotori-chan, Nico-chan o Umi-chan. Y que Umi-chan no llamase cuando algo andaba mal conmigo era muy raro.

Estábamos a una manzana de llegar al hotel, podía ver todas las luces que salían de él. Antes de salir del tren, me ofrecí a llevar el micrófono, por lo que mientras la mujer iba caminando enfrente yo sostenía el micrófono en su estuche.

-¿Cómo terminaste cantando así?

-¿Así cómo? ¿En las calles?

-Síp.-

-Cuando tenía tu edad también tenía un grupo de música como tú.

-Espera. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un grupo?

-¿Tú eres Honoka la de μ's?

-¿Cómo?

-Apenas arribaron aquí, se comenzó a hablar de su grupo.

-Oh.

-Con el tiempo, el grupo se disolvió y me separé de todos mis amigos… Simplemente no pude dejar de cantar.

-μ's nunca se disolverá.

-¿Segura?-

Un grito desde la entrada del hotel se escuchó llamándome "¡Honoka!" igual que cómo Umi-chan me gritaba.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada a la entrada del hotel, estaban Eli, Umi, Kotori y Maki esperándome.

Corrí, aún con el micrófono en manos, corrí. Apenas llegué…

-¿Ah?

Eli, Umi, Kotori y Maki habían desaparecido. En cambio, habían policías y en la calle su respectivo auto.

Miré detrás de mí y ella ya no estaba, yo seguía teniendo su micrófono en manos. ¿Por qué se iría?

-Tú… ¿Eres la niña Bosuka Honoka?- con un inglés que casi no entendí, dijo.

-Kösaka Honoka. Sí.-

Ahora que recuerdo, apenas lograba decir "Sí" en inglés bien.

-Niña, déjame decirte que tus amigas han tenido un accidente, las demás integrantes de su conocido grupo. Ellas… Ellas murieron… Lo lamento, mucho…-

En ese momento me preguntaba ¿Qué me había dicho?

-¿Cómo dijo?

Suspiró.

-Niña… Tus amigas… han muerto…- lo dijo lento y claro.

"Friends" se podía tomar como "Amigas/os" y "Died" venía de "muertos o morir", algo así tenía claro yo.

La única cosa que se me ocurría es que ellas habían muerto. Qué va, ellas no podían morir así porque sí. Tal vez, era una broma de mal gusto y comencé a reírme.

- **Lo lamento**.- al ver su cara, su cara me decía de que no era una broma ni nada.

Tiré el estuche con el micrófono y corrí dentro de hotel hasta sus habitaciones.

-Vacía…- conteniendo las lágrimas, eché a correr hasta la estación de tren donde las había perdido de vista.

En el centro, otra vez un barullo gigante. Llegué hasta la entrada de la estación donde me había perdido, salté el lugar en el que me había detenido y varios policías me gritaron.

En las vías de tren, vi a personas estar en ellas y no arriba en la parte segura por donde subías a un tren. Miré hacia donde iban y estaba lleno de luz el oscuro túnel.

Descendí hacia las vías y corrí, otra vez, corría y corría hasta llegar a los restos del tren en que ellas se habían subido.

-¿Por qué?-

Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, repetía "¿Por qué?" si tan solo yo hubiera sido la que subía al tren correcto y ellas al mío.

Si tan solo no fuera tan idiota como ellas decían.

Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Umi-chan de quedarnos cerca, para así no perdernos.

Si tan solo, si tan solo tantas cosas.

 **.**

 **.**

Abrí mis ojos.

Frente a mí, en el otro tren estaban las chicas pegando sus caras al vidrio de su tren.

Sí, me había subido al tren equivocado.

Me senté a esperar la primera parada, pensando sobre lo que me había ocurrido.

¿Por qué soñé despierta que ellas morían? ¿Una persona mayor parecida a mí?

Tenía que estar un poco salida de toque para eso.

En un brusco movimiento estaba con mi frente en el asiento frente a mí. La toqué y tenía sangre en mi mano.

Los gritos dominaban en el tren, las luces parpadeaban, las personas intentaban mantener el equilibrio sin éxito.

Otro brusco movimiento, pero este fue peor. Las luces ya casi no encendían, los gritos habían cesado el único ruido era proveniente de las vías echando chispas a punto de estrellarse.

Estaba en el piso, recostada con un hombre muerto a mí lado.

-Es curioso…- un movimiento más que terminó por incrustar un tubo en mi estómago, escupiendo sangre.- que me hagas ver la forma en que mis amigas morirían… Siendo que yo era la que moriría así…

El tren se detenía cada segundo más y más.

-Es curioso que vaya a morir por no hacerle caso a mis amigas.

Mis párpados estaban pesados, mi boca era llenada por la sangre.

-Umi-chan.

Un tubo más golpeó mi cabeza.

-Kotori-chan.

Intenté mover mi cuerpo.

-Maki-chan.

Pero el tubo.

-Hanayo-chan

Estaba incrustado al tren.

-Rin-chan

Traspasando mi estómago.

-Nico-chan.

Tenía sueño y dolor.

-Nozomi-chan.

Las luces se apagaron por completo.

-Eli-chan.

Lo último que escuché fue el tren colisionando.

-…Gracias…-

* * *

 **NA: Lo que esté en inglés estará en negro. Es el primer one-shot que hago. ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

-…Gracias…-

.

.

-¡Ah!

Me desperté llorando, sudando, destapada y acompañada por una amistad que necesité.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita pesadilla!- golpeando mi almohada, gritaba.- ¡Si tanto te me apareces! ¡¿Por qué mierda no fuiste realidad?!-

De los golpes pasé a acariciar la almohada, recordando de quién era.

-¿Por qué?- hablando muy bajo.- ¿Por qué? Ellas tenían. ¡Ellas tenían una vida, siempre fui una persona vaga e irresponsable!-

La foto de nosotras nueve cayó en la mesa de luz, quedando boca abajo.

-¿Te diviertes?- sequé las lágrimas de mi ojo izquierdo.- ¡¿Te diviertes, ah?! ¡Verme así! ¡Juro si algún día te tengo enfrente, te mataré!

¿A quién le hablaba? Desde ese día, desde ese día en que todo cambió supe que alguien controlaba todo, tal vez por la depresión o la locura de perder a mis amigas me hiciera pensar eso sin embargo yo creo en eso. Cuando me pongo en el modo en el cual pierdo toda cordura en mí, algo cae o simplemente encuentro un "Sí" o "No" en las paredes.

Mi edad, actualmente, es de veintiséis años. Desde mis quince años, no he vuelto a ser la misma.

Fumiko: Quien intentó ayudarme aquellos días, se fue de mi lado por mí petición. Recuerdo haberle dicho "¡Vete! Las únicas que podrán ayudarme serán ellas".

Mika: Ayudó a Hideko cuando enfermó, luego de eso, Hideko murió. Mika cayó en depresión por su amiga e igual se fue.

Las familias de las chicas…

 **(Día después de la muerte de las ocho chicas)**

No demoró mucho en que la policía me trajera a Japón de vuelta.

Ya ahí, el velorio fue el mismo día en que llegué, ya que no supe ocultar ni tampoco pude, el hecho de que ellas no vinieran conmigo.

Un sacerdote estaba parado detrás ocho ataúdes, creo yo, vacíos. Los cuerpos no habían podido ser retirados de los restos del tren.

Mi posición era la misma que la del sacerdote pero del lado contrario, si él estaba detrás, las personas que lloraban y conocidos estarían delante. A mí izquierda se encontraban las madres de Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Nico-chan y Maki-chan. A mí derecha las de Kotori-chan, Umi-chan y por poco creíble que fuera Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan.

La madre de Nozomi-chan, al enterarse de la noticia viajó lo más rápido posible, igualmente, la de Eli que llegó desde Rusia, al parecer ella venía mes por medio y este se encontraría con la más horrenda sorpresa.

-No tienes por qué llorar, son cosas naturales.- unas manos se apoyaron en mis hombros, al voltear vi a mi padre.

Él, en mi vida, me había hablado menos de diez veces. Toqué mi rostro y sentía las lágrimas estrellarse contra mis dedos.

El sacerdote terminó de hablar, el típico discurso que no nos devolvería a nadie. Todos pasaron a dejar una flor en los ataúdes.

Cuando terminaron, me alejé para estar sola un rato. De pronto escuché una voz quebrada llamándome.

-Honoka-san.- iba a asentir, pero su mano fue estrechada en toda mi cara, marcándola.- Tú, tú también tenías que morir.- llorando me dijo mientras yo tocaba el lugar en que recibí el golpe.

La madre de Umi-chan me había golpeado y no fue nada con cariño. Sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas por unos segundos luego del golpe.

-Perdón.- otra persona se acercó e hizo lo mismo que la anterior, golpeó todo mi rostro con su mano abierta.- Mi Kotori nadie me la devolverá, ¿por qué sigues viva?

Las personas que creí buenas, ahora estaban golpeándome. Lloraba aún más y no por los golpes, sino por las verdades, ¿Por qué seguía viva?

-Maki tenía un futuro, siempre supe que no era bueno juntarse con ustedes.- luego de otro golpe con una mano que en su dedo llevaba un anillo.

-Mi Rin, mi pequeña no está ahora.- la madre de Rin, con sus mismos ojos me golpeó con un puño, sangrándome el labio.

Alguien se acercó pero lo empujé lejos, venía a ayudarme.

-La sonrisa que siempre quise proteger, no podré verla más ni sus hermanos.- este fue menos violento pero de todas formas dolió.

-No te culpo, pero también tenías que morir…- una persona a quien ni siquiera conocía también me golpeaba, la madre de Eli-chan.

Caí arrodillada, sin ganas de seguir viviendo, con mi labio sangrando y mis cachetes colorados.

Mi vista estaba al suelo, fija. Observé unos pies postrarse frente mío, levanté mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe.

-Mi… Mi Hanayo…- un abrazo, eso recibí, un abrazo que terminó por romperme, llorando con ella.- Honoka-san.

Asentí.

-¿Ella estaba feliz la última vez que la viste?- cortándose a media palabra alcancé a entender.

-Sí, Hanayo-chan estaba muy feliz.- abracé más su cuerpo cosa que ella también hizo, llorando. Antes de levantarse, dio un beso en mi mejilla y un pañuelo que fue pasado por mi labio sangrando.

Otra vez, los pies se asomaban a mi vista, levanté mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos deseando que fuera otro golpe.

-Nozomi, ¿Nozomi fue una persona feliz en su adolescencia?- un beso en mi frente fue dado por la madre de Nozomi-chan. Asentí.- Es suficiente para mí, Honoka-san. Espero que te recuperes.

Aunque sonara difícil de creer, la madre de Nozomi-chan la llevaba bastante bien, no había derramado ninguna lágrima pero no había podido evitar las caras que indicaban un llanto inconsolable.

Levanté mi vista y vi a mi madre siendo retenida por mi padre y Yukiho. Al parecer, iba a matar a las seis personas que me habían golpeado y deseado la muerte. Ella estaba a punto de zafarse del agarre cuando otra persona más entró a ayudar.

 **.**

Recibí constantes visitas de Tsubasa-san. A la primera vez que lo hizo, notó mi estado y comenzó a venir mucho más seguido, intentando ayudarme.

 **(Honoka: 26 años)**

De Alisa no supe nada más.

La madre de Umi-chan cerró sus actividades. La de Kotori-chan siguió con la escuela y ahora, todos los años, lucha por mantener la escuela ya que es lo único que queda de su hija. La de Rin, creo haber recordado que cometió suicidio, la madre de Maki y su padre continuaron como si nada pasase teniendo, esta vez, un hijo. La de Eli-chan, quién sabe, tal vez esté en Rusia.

La madre de Nico quedó sola, cuando Kotarö, su último hijo la abandonó, quedó sola. Ella recibía dinero de parte de sus tres hijos para que viviera hasta su muerte.

La madre de Hanayo-chan fue detenida por mí, antes de hacer lo mismo que la madre de Rin. Quería recompensarla por su amabilidad en ese momento, así que decidí acompañarla tal vez para desahogarme o para que ella lo hiciera.

La de Nozomi-chan, siguió trabajando, adoptó una pequeña bastante parecida a Nozomi que solo vi una vez, ya que de tanto parecido, lloraba hasta cansarme. Era la viva imagen de Nozomi.

Miré a mi alrededor y al no ver a mi compañía me desesperé.

-Taromaru, ¿dónde estás?- secando mis lágrimas para bajar, al bajar él estaba comiendo tranquilamente de su tazón.

Las ocho de la mañana indicó el reloj. Fue suficiente alarma para que hiciera lo de todos los días.

Me coloqué ropas deportivas y me dirigí al templo, a las escaleras para entrenar.

Seguía haciendo las cosas que mis amigas dejaron, para recordarlas era lo único que llegaba a mí mente. Entrenaba como Umi, mantenía la almohada que cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla recibía golpes, no era forma de tratar a la almohada de Kotori, siempre tenía una conserva de arroz en la alacena, las cartas de Nozomi, un vestuario de las primeras presentaciones de Eli, que le rogué a la madre de ella, un poster editado de nosotras respecto a Nico-chan, el piano de Maki-chan, un gato que se llamaba Rin aunque ella fuera alérgica.

" _Tsubasa:_

 _Buenos días Hono-chan, sé que estás entrenando por lo tanto quise avisarte de que iré por la tarde. Suerte._ " Chasqueé mi lengua al leer el mensaje, no quería a nadie en la casa que había obtenido.

Tal vez sería un buen lugar para contarle mi idea.

Tsubasa había dejado de ser Idol, no podrían continuar porque Anju tuvo una relación peligrosa que la terminó dejando en coma, hacía dos años no despertaba. En el Hospital Nishikino al cual yo tenía prohibida la entrada, se encontraba Anju-san con moretones en todo su cuerpo, heridas de cigarros e infecciones vaginales.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al terminar de entrenar, oré en el templo, saludé a Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan para después irme. Haría lo de todos los días.

El mismo día en que ellas se fueron, en la visión en la cual ellas morían había conocido a una chica que terminé llamando San. San porque no sabía su nombre y debía tratarla con respeto. Esa chica me condujo a la entrada del hotel y desapareció dejándome su micrófono.

Quise intentar a cantar en las calles en medio tiempo y funcionó. Logré comprarme un teclado, con el cual tocaría en las calles. Mientras que en casa componía una canción para recordarlas con el piano de Maki-chan.

Cantando nuevamente la canción que me fue otorgada por San, como dije antes. Investigando por años pude saber el nombre de la canción " _As time goes by"_.

Las personas aplaudían frente a mí, estiré mi mano con mi gorra y recibí poco dinero pero mucho para lo que era el pasatiempo.

 _ **.**_

Caminaba en dirección a mi casa cuando mi voz era escuchada por mis oídos no muy lejos de mío.

Esa era mi voz, sin duda alguna, corrí y llegué frente a un escenario donde estaba yo parada, pero no yo.

-Honoka-san.

-San…-

-¿San? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- riendo mientras yo seguía igual.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué eres igual que yo?-

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? Eso que tú piensas que alguien maneja todo, soy yo. La persona que viste aquel día, soy yo y eres tú. La visión de cómo tus amigas morían y tu sueño son reales.

-¿A qué te refieres con reales?- a punto de perder la paciencia, quería matarla, matarme, lo que fuera.

-Ambas sucedieron, solo que hice un par de arreglos para que la forma en que morías no fuera recordada, pero tú sigues viva porque yo lo decidí. Quería que solo una sufriera y no sabes cuán divertido es verte golpear la almohada de tu amiga.

Sin pensarlo, subí al escenario y me abalancé contra ella, cayendo al piso.

-No podrás tocarme, déjame hablar.- al intentar golpearla, sólo apareció detrás de mí.

Chasqueé mi boca, conteniendo mis ganas de matarla.

-Ese micrófono de ahí es muy interesante, toda la suerte que has tenido ha sido por él. Sin él, tu vida sería desgracia tras desgracia. Procura no perderlo. Con respecto a tus amigas…

-¿Qué sucede con ellas?-

-Ellas te observan todo el día.- marchándose.- Si me sigues, estarás dando vueltas en círculos.

Comencé a gritarle tanta cosa como llegaba a mi cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas la forma en que me conociste?- asentí.- Fue divertido ver la expresión de las personas al verte aplaudir sin razón a una puerta.- lo último que escuché de ella fue una carcajada.

 _ **.**_

Una llamada llegó a mi celular, al ver el nombre corrí más rápido a mí casa.

 _ **.**_

-Hono-chan, hace frío y tú me dejas esperando fuera.- alzando sus brazos en señal de que la abrazara.

-Lo lamento.- mi tono y la forma común que usaba desde ese día era una fría, desde ese día no sonreía. Ignoré su necesidad de abrazo y abrí la puerta.

Sinceramente, no quería pensar en que lo que dijo San era verdad. Me quedé con la idea de que ella era una ilusión creada por mí para salvarme.

-¿Qué has hecho Hono-chan?

-¿Con qué?-

-Las paredes tienen marcas de un puño ensangrentado.- había olvidado limpiar las de la cocina.

Cada que una respuesta escrita en la pared aparecía, la golpeaba hasta que con mi sangre se borrara.

-Ah… Me caí.-

-¿Otra vez haciéndote daño?- asentí.

Ella comenzó a preparar arroz porque fue un pedido mío, al terminar colocó los platos en la mesa y comencé a comer.

-¿Cómo está Anju-san?-

-Ella no despertará hasta en unos años, sabes. Tengo algo que contarte.

-Pues…- llevé comida a mí boca.- Dímelo.

-No sé si quieras, quiero ir a vivir a otro lugar. Cerca del mar.

A decir verdad, lo que yo quería decirle era lo mismo.

-¿Adónde?

-Uchiura.

A Uchiura quería ir yo.

-También tenía algo que decirte, era que me iría a vivir sola a Uchiura, al parecer no estaré sola.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sentí la necesidad de conservar el micrófono. Ahora, mi pareja era Tsubasa. Ella había logrado sacarme una sonrisa naturalmente, la amaba, sigo cantando en las calles. Compuse una canción con nuestros nombres en la letra "Honoka, Nozomi, Rin, Hanayo, Nico, Kotori, Tsubasa, Umi, Maki y Eli". La toqué una vez y tuvo muchas ganancias, ahora la tocaba todas las noches antes de dormir cuando me quedaba sola ya que Tsubasa dormía temprano.

-Tsu. Saldré, si me buscas estaré cantando cerca de Uranohoshi.

-Suerte, Hono-chan.

Con mi micrófono en mano, mi teclado cargado por mi hombro y la pequeña radio que haría los demás instrumentos salí. Cerca de la noche ya estaba cantando.

Canté con toda la alegría posible del mundo, con toda la alegría que había perdido pero ahora recuperado, cantaba la canción que escuché ese día.

Las personas llegaban como insectos hacia la luz. Mientras más llegaban, más alegría y entusiasmo usaba yo.

Cuando terminé de cantar, las personas se fueron luego de dejarme algo de dinero, volteé para guardar mis cosas y sentí unos aplausos iguales a los míos de aquella vez.

Al voltearme, me llevé la sorpresa de una chica de mí altura a los quince, con su cabello igual al mío a los quince, aplaudiendo y sonriendo igual a mí a los quince. Con unos ojos de un tono parecido al de Nico-chan.

-¡Fue asombroso!

-¿Cómo es tu nombre pequeña?-

-¡Takami Chika!- sonreí.

-Kösaka Honoka.- su sonrisa se fue, en unos segundos ella me estaba abrazando.

Sentí mi estómago húmedo.

Estiré un poco mi cuello para verla y ella lloraba sobre mí.

-¿Por qué lloras? Chika-san.

\- Porque siempre que pienso en cómo la pasaste cuando μ's terminó, me pongo de esta manera.- se acomodó en mi pecho.- Lo siento mucho, Honoka-san.

Ella me conocía, ella supo lo que había pasado. Sin sentido comencé a llorar en el suelo, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer ni yo lo creía.

-…Gracias… Chika-san…-

 _ **time goes by.-**_

* * *

 **NA: No, Riko será la waifu. ;-; Gracias por leer.**


End file.
